MP-412
The MP-412 REX is a .357 magnum Russian double action revolver designed by Izhevsk Mechanical Plant in the late 1990s. It was designed for export (REX: R''evolver for ''EX''port), but never put into full production due to lack of a market. Battlefield: Bad Company In ''Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MP412 can be alongside of Middle Eastern Coalition sniper rifles, specifically with the GOL. It is very effective, and kills enemies in two shots. In multiplayer, the MP412 is the companion sidearm for the Middle Eastern Coalition Recon kit. It has a capacity of 6 rounds, balanced out by high power, requiring 3 body shots to kill. Because its rate of fire is identical to that of the other pistols, the MP412 can kill significantly faster than the M9 or MP443, making it arguably the best handgun in the game. The GOL is always accompanied by the MP412. File:BFBC_MP412.jpg|The MP412 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_MP412_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The MP412's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the MP-412 REX is issued to all kits and is unlocked at level 12. It has a 6 round capacity and has the least spread and highest damage out of any handgun in the game (2 rounds at close range with Magnum Ammunition, or 3 at longer ranges, with or without Magnum Ammo, it also kills in one shot to the head with Magnum Ammo), but is balanced by its low rate of fire, small magazine size, long reload time, and heavy recoil. The MP-412 REX is best used at medium range. While being very accurate, and in fact having extremely small crosshairs, the high recoil and the slow rate of fire make it hard to hit a target multiple times at long ranges. The revolver is a favorable sidearm for any player whose primary weapon lacks longer range capacity such as the UZI or a shotgun with standard buckshot ammunition. It is also a good sidearm for snipers that primarily engage at long ranges and have a bolt-action rifle, as they can use the One Two tactic, or to engage enemy players at medium range. In close-quarters situations, the MP-412 is largely unfavorable, since every single bullet counts with the low rate of fire and a single missed shot can potentially lead to death of the player. The MP412 REX is capable of a one-shot kill only by a headshot at close range, with Magnum Ammunition equipped. BC2 MP-412 REX.png|The MP-412 REX at Harvest Day in Conquest. BC2 MP-412 REX IS.png|The MP-412 REX's iron sights. 700px-MP-412BC2.JPG|MP-412 REX at Laguna Presa in Rush. MP412StatsBC2.png|The MP-412's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free The MP412 Rex is available for purchase in the Battlefield Play4Free game store. It has a low rate of fire and high kick, but the firecap is low enough that the kick is negligible. It does the highest damage per shot out of any gun in the game, only excluding bolt-action snipers, killing in two shots at close up to medium range. However the gun's low rate of fire and high kick make it hard to use at long range, when multiple shots are needed to kill an enemy. Also, the weapon comes at a high cost of up to 900 for unlimited use, but a one day trial of this gun is avaliable for every player [http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=27997 Battlefield Play4Free Forums | Introducing the Battlefield Play4Free starter kits!] - retrieved May 22nd, 2011, and it can be bought with the Elite Weapons Pack deal at the cost of 2125 . File:MP412 BFP4F.jpg|The MP-412 in Battlefield Play4Free File:MP412 BFP4F sights.jpg|The MP-412's sights Trivia *The MP412 is the only revolver in the Bad Company series and the only revolver to appear in the Battlefield series since the M-19. Videos [[Video:MP412-REX|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the MP412 REX in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Hardcore Rush mode]] External links *MP-412 on Wikipedia *MP-412 on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Pistols